User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 5 of 91: Utter Noob (Celina) v Redkite (Markus)
Celina Lucyna: Rome's feared lady general Attacking Markus Thaowan: Commander of Asaea Prologue Receiving his mental summons a few moments earlier, Markus Thaowan trudged up the corridor towards his eventual confrontation with the woman walking next to him. He'd been up for most of the night, trying to figure out exactly what the hell was happening, and how any of the small scraps of information he and the others had found fit into anything. More puzzling still was the message he'd received from Lloyd earlier - to meet in the library with Cadwalader after his fight. Trying to clear his mind of the trouble, he tried to make small talk. "So this is your second time?" "Yes. I can't remember the first time, except for being in a stone room." They passed the scoreboard, where each person's attacker and defender points were kept. "You lost that time, right? Do you think you lose your memory only when you lose?" "No. Lloyd lost his memory also." They arrived in the entry hall, the oppressive air cutting off all further attempts at conversation. Leolab was standing there, impassive. He gestured to the two hallways, and each entered. Attacker General Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet Army Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe with spike and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow with bayonet and gladius. Defender General Main: Steel Short Sword Polearm: Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Ranged: Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Off-Hand: Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour I will take on single battle challenges. Army Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory and Tie conditions Attacker *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat Defender *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat Tie *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Celina Lucyna looks at the contents of the small chest in her tent that she was given. It contained a scout’s report of the area, along with the locations of supply lines and a spyglass. She looks up at one of her officers entering. “Ma’am, we don’t have canons or catapults here.” “That shouldn’t be right. I’ll contact the quartermaster immediately. In the meanwhile, start firing with the crossbowmen, and have the Infantry protect them with the Tesudo formation. Tell the cavalry officers to have their men scout the area.” “Yes Ma’am. Right away.” Within the castle, Markus Thaowan is looking through the contents of the chest he’d been given. Looking at the positions of his supply lines, he picks up his looking glass and walks out towards the wall, intending to survey the fight. Creeping up to the battlements, he takes a quick look at the enemy formation. He quickly ducks back down, narrowly avoiding a crossbow bolt. His looking glass is not so lucky. Tossing the now-useless piece of metal off the wall, he makes his way back to the safety of the interior. As he makes his way back to his quarters, one of his captains jogs up to him, white cape billowing with his hurry. “Sir! We’ve captured a deserter!” “A deserter? Our men should know better than that.” “Not one of ours. One of the enemy’s. He says he has information for us.” “Very good work, my friend. Let’s talk to him and see what he has to say. Celina storms out of her quartermaster’s tent, furious at her Roman superiors. They hadn’t received any requests for siege equipment. She was stuck trying to capture a castle without anything to use. Fuming, she walked back to her tent. The catcalls of the off-duty men did nothing to lighten her mood. She had almost reached her tent when two stones flew overhead. They narrowly missed the quartermaster’s tent and stockpiles. They can't even die right. She thought. Those stones hit more valuable men than them. She starts running towards the carnage, urging her men to help find survivors amongst the mess. 1 Month, 13 Days, 13 Hours. Markus surveyed the carnage before him. He no longer worried about a crossbow hitting him; his trebuchets had taken care of the massed formations nicely. His archers had whittled down the numbers of the enemy's cavalry, as well, and they had hit the enemy's infirmary several times. He turns to one of his captains, and gives the order to commence the latest bombardment. Celina ran through her camp, dodging the unending rain of rocks. She tries to get her men up, only to see them get crushed by the falling rocks. As the bombardment ends, she wanders in a haze, remembering her hometown's destruction. Markus surveyed the battlefield. He'd routed his enemy, though there appeared to be one still living. He picked up his bow, and drew the arrow. He fired. Celina saw the arrow coming at her. Her brain was too sluggish to react, and it pierced her throat. A brief flash of light, and the two generals returned to the waiting area. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 1 Month, 13 Days, 13 Hours, 45 Minutes. *Total Losses: 10,033 **Celina Lucyna: 10,001 **Markus Thaowan: 32 Category:Blog posts